


The Choice of two

by EvieJa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Multi Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieJa/pseuds/EvieJa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho Chang makes a bid for Harry whilst he and Ginny are still dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice of two

Walking around the grounds together was an activity Harry and Ginny would do most weekends, but this weekend Harry found himself alone wandering the grounds. Ginny was sick and the weather outside was too cold for a sick person to endure. He found himself walking towards the Owlery to visit Hedwig. He usually only checked in on Hedwig when he had a letter to send but something drew Harry to check on him that day. He walked up the winding stairs, the snow made it slippery and difficult to walk. He was glad he’d made Ginny stay in the common room. As he reached the top and entered the Owlery he spotted Cho inside. Things we still of an awkward nature between them so he decided it would be best to try and sneak round her without her noticing him.

His plan didn’t exactly work. Cho turned around, gave him a glistening smile and said “Hello Harry”. His returning smile was awkward and fake, but she didn’t seem to notice. “Afternoon Cho” he muttered with a nod of his head. He hadn’t spoken to her since he had started dating Ginny, he was worried that Ginny would get jealous. The conversation that followed between the two of them started off on edge, with the stereotypical how are you questions, but with the mention of Quidditch Harry manage to dive into the conversation with her. The awkwardness faded away like fog clearing. When Harry next looked at the time it had been over an hour. He found himself lost in her smile, so lost that the conversation ended up halting altogether.

“Harry?” Cho uttered at his silence. “Are you ok?” Her words brought him back to reality as he said “What, oh yes sorry, I missed what you said.” A smile growing wide on his face as he looked back at her. “I asked you if you wanted to walk to the great hall together” She said returning the smile.

“Of Course, lead the way” Harry said pointing to the door. Harry never even made it to visit Hedwig, he was too distracted by his conversation. He followed Cho down the stairs, once they were down he moved alongside her. Their conversation continued as they walked but as they reached the courtyard she stopped suddenly. Harry stopped a little ahead and turned to her. Without saying anything she put her hands on his face and tried to kiss him. Harry managed to pull himself away before their lips touched. 

“Cho, what on earth do you think you are doing?!” Harry said, sounding almost disgusted. He was dating Ginny, how would she even think he would want to be with her. 

“You still like me Harry and you know it” Were the only words Cho said in reply before walking off. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t embarrassed.

Did he still like her? He should be able to answer that with a no immediately but he couldn’t. Maybe Cho was right, but he loved Ginny. The questions flew round in his head. He was going to have to tell Ginny. He changed direction and started heading back to the common room.


End file.
